


Authors Note

by WrittenWits



Category: Castlevania, DCU, Marvel, Peaky Blinders, Star Wars, Vikings - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenWits/pseuds/WrittenWits
Summary: If you follow my work please read.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Authors Note

As I’m sure you already know, I have not update anything for nearly over six months now. I have not had the inspiration or vitality to write, but there is a good explanation for that, and that is well… Life. We all know how much of a bitch she can be sometimes 

But, really, it is due to physical and mental health issues. Spinal problems, lots of pills and laying around feeling numb and dumb is the short story.

But…

I’M BACK, BABY. 

Well, sort of. Having a bit of trouble getting back into the groove, finding inspiration for my stories or even ideas for new ones. So, if you would like the help a sister out and enjoy my writing, please send me requests of thing you would like to see in my current work or even ideas for new ones. 

Characters I will write:

Orm Marius - Ocean Master (DCU)  
Arthur Curry - Aquaman (DCU)  
Jason Todd - Robin or Red Hood (DCU)  
Dick Grayson - Robin or Nightwing (DCU)  
Bruce Wayne - Batman (DCU)  
Eddie Brock - with/without Venom (Marvel)  
Frank Castle - punisher (Marvel)  
Kylo Ren/Ben solo (Star wars)  
Alfie Solomons (Peaky Blinders)  
John Shelby (Peaky Blinders)  
Trevor Belmont (Castlevania)  
Alucard Tepes (Castlevania)  
Lagertha the shield maiden (Vikings)  
Rollo (Vikings)  
And many others, cbf listing them all.

But I am open to expanding the characters (watched a fair bit of T.V due to not being able to do much else.) So, if you have any requests for some one shots or possibly multi-chapters leave it in the comments and I’ll see what I can do.

Much love, 

writtenswits.

P.S. due to my condition I may possibly just drop off the face of the earth again, it may be months maybe even years but I will always come back. Promise.


End file.
